Experimental Update 1.0.2
Experimental Update 1.0.2 - 02/09/2019 Modding Support * This version introduces the first iteration of modding support for Miscreated! * Please send us any/all feedback related to modding via the Miscreated Discord * Modding is only supported on self-hosted servers * To enabled mods on your server, in the hosting.cfg file, add a line for steam_ugc and assign it a comma separated list of Steam workshop items to install * Ex.: steam_ugc=workshipid1,workshopid2, workshopid3 * The experimental server is currently running with the line steam_ugc=1644987370 * Some forms of mods are not fully supported in the initial release - entire levels, workshop collections, and dependent mods * When a player connects to a server that requires mods, the mods will automatically be installed via the Steam Workshop Game * Disabled verbose logging of all skins in the log files * Allow throwing of some items that can now stack (Rocks) * Fixed throwing of items so the throw action can no longer be spammed quickly * The g_idleKickTime server variable will now work correctly to kick inactive players * Optimizations related to saving out players to the database after they disconnect * Fixed damage to DWS objects caused by new ammo types introduced in version 1.0 * Bleeds levels and poison are now saved in the database and restored upon login * Display a message when an item can't be moved to another item or slot for any reason * If an item has items inside of it on the ground the name will now be prepended with + * Added football pads to leather repair kit * Fixed the stats on clothing when clothing is hit or repaired * Tweak environment temperature handling, separate heating and warmth and limit the ranges - prevents too fast overheating from cooking and too many temperature sources around * Replaced non-usable water barrels with no-lid versions * Fixed static duplicated door in new warehouse (couldn't be opened) * Removed ability to connect power to large power boxes (only small ones are used on houses) * Optimized the "bunker cave" * Clarified the !ping chat command result Weather * Added weather danger level (and wm_dangerScale 0.0-5.0 (default 1.0)) can be used to reduce fancy/dangerous weather patterns (and prevent too many patterns after each other) * Fixed snow outro transition now so it doesn't instantly reset ground snow in some cases * Reduce amount of snow patterns Crafting * Reduced Rocks count to build Campfire from 4 to 2 * Items crafted using the crafting window will now have full health Items * Increased chance for the map to spawn (in case someone loses their starter map and needs one) * Converted Rocks into a throwable item which can be used to distract AI/players * Removed the light glow on the Survivotron Vehicles * Quad bike skins added AI * Don't tell AI the position of the player shooting surfaces near to the AI - direct hits and unsilenced gun fire will still alert AI to player's location * Fixed AI stimulus (receiving players position) for Molotovs * Improvement to help reduce AI spawning on roofs/trees Map * Fixed some floating forest debris * Fixed LOD setting on some trees * Add some props to bathrooms that were almost empty * Fixed an unreachable bee hive * Various fixes to some of the residential buildings * Added floor to bottom of elevator shaft in Woodhaven cave UI * Decrease fade in/out effects time when respawning Audio * Revised some weapon related sound effects * Added pistol slide sound effects Animations * Added remaining first select animations for firing weapons * Added remaining dry reload setups Textures/Models * Fixed physics proxy on a cliff wall asset to help prevent players hiding inside of it * Adjusted physics proxy on bollards * Adjusted Radio Tower fence physics proxy thickness to allow bullets to travel through it * Adjusted Oil Tanker floor proxies to sit level with the surface to reduce item spawner floating * Fixed broken physics proxy on the camping chair << Back to Update 1.0.1 | Proceed to Update 1.0.2 >> Category:Patch